Sydney Morvran
Name: Morvran, Sydney Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th Grade Extra Curricular Activity: Basketball; Point Guard. School: Aberthol Highschool Appearance: Syd has an all-around childish look to him. He's not that tall, and his bright green eyes are always filled with the look of an innocent child, curious to discover the rest of the world. To complete his child-ish look, he often wears a light-hearted grin on his face. Rarely is there a time that Syd actually looks mean, or angry, mainly because of his parents teaching him to ALWAYS have a positive look on things, and that there is ALWAYS a reason to why someone is "evil". Biography: Sydney was brought up in a good family, which explains his light-heartedness. He was taught to always look at the good side of things, and know that there is always a reason for someone to be evil. Sydney was taught loss and the fact that someone's life can just end at any moment at an early age. His older brother, 16 at the time, and a star basketball player at his high school, illegally bought a weapon and went on a shooting spree at his school, Aberthol Highschool, for reasons unknown. Sydney's older brother was shot down by law enforcements, who were called just in the nick of time by a kid fortunate enough to have smuggled in a cell phone that day. Sydney became depressed at the loss of his brother (who wouldn't?), and would often lock himself up in his room immediately afterschool. His parents coaxed him out of that habit...telling him that Dwayne (Sydney's older brother) wouldn't want Sydney to just lock himself up in his room. He'd want Sydney to be active, and do something with his life. Sydney, age 9, tried out for his Elementary School's basketball team. When he was accepted, he slowly started to get a more positive look on things. Of course, once and a while, he'd plead with his parents for him to switch school systems, but his parents refused that, saying that there was nothing wrong with the school system. Syd, mainly, didn't want to go to Aberthol Highschool. Funny thing is...if his parents had actually listened to him, he wouldn't have even participated in this whole SOTF ACT, most likely, as Aberthol Highschool was one of the first schools targeted for the SOTF ACT.... During his junior high and high school years, Sydney was a great basketball player. Well, great, except for the fact that he couldn't shoot. He was reduced to simply just passing the ball to his teammates. He didn't mind...he had to think positive, that's all. But, through it all, he was hoping for his one day in the spotlight...where he'd be the one to shoot. Other: Sydney, even with his positive attitude, doesn't have many friends. Mainly thanks to his brother Dwayne's little Highschool shooting spree all those years ago. Kids fear Sydney mainly because of Dwayne Morvran, but once people get to know Syd, he's actually quite the nice guy to know. Number: Male Student No. 13. The above biography is as written by Kaishi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon(s): Flashbang Grenades x8, & Protective Goggles Conclusions: His light-heartedness might prove fatal to him during the game. Probably won't kill due to his philosophy of no one being evil (pfft...). Will die early on, most likely, because he will probably be unwilling to kill a soul. WARNING! B13's file is out of date! You are viewing the old, un-updated file. B13 has played the SOTF ACT, and has successfully survived. Unfortunately for B13, some new groups of students (such as the students from Barry Coleson High) have arrived, so he hasn't tasted victory for long. File to be updated at a later time, once sufficient has been gathered. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Tayli E. Vreeland Collected Weapons: Flashbang Grenades and Protective Goggles (issued weapon, to Mason Lucien), Glock 9mm (from Tayli E. Vreeland, back to Tayli), MAC-10 (from Gabrielle Minase, back to Minase) Allies: Xian Chun, Tayli E. Vreeland, to a lesser extent Anya Vendvmagli and Gabrielle Minase were also his allies. Enemies: Niniko Kishinawa Mid-Game Evaluation: Sydney's first encounter in Barry Coleson's Survival of the Fittest was that of Xian Chun, who he ran into at the bamboo coppice. He first noticed the Asian girl crawling through the bamboo stalks, and had followed her from there. When she stopped, Syd took the opportunity and pounced upon her. Upon talking to the girl, however, Syd's maniacal demeanor vanished, and he told Xian that he only wanted to be friends. It was then that Tayli Vreeland arrived on the scene, pointing a gun in their direction. Without hesitation, Syd threw a flashbang at her and took off with Xian. With a little persuasion from Xian, however, the two returned to their previous location long enough to retrieve the blinded Tayli. Xian expressed her wishes to head toward the school building, and Syd offered to lead the way. With that, the trio was off. Before the group made it to the school building, however, they encountered their first foe in the form of Niniko Kishinawa. Sydney instructed the girls to run and prepared himself to fight Niniko. However, when Niniko went chasing through the coppice after them, Syd changed his mind, eventually throwing another (faulty) flashbang grenade at the deranged boy before taking off with the girls in a beeline for the school building. At the school building, Syd revealed that he'd been in this place once before... with his old friends. It was during this startling revelation that everyone realized that Sydney had been the survivor of the original SOTF. Before Syd could elaborate more, however, Anya Vendvmagli arrived at the school building, requesting entry. Syd tried to play it safe, but was reprimanded by Xian and Tayli for turning a gun on Anya. Syd reluctantly let Anya in, and everyone settled down into an uneasy calmness... for the moment. They were quickly thrown back into chaos as Gabrielle Minase burst onto the scene, toting a gun. Boasting confidence, Syd threatened the menace with a grenade, hoping to get inside his head. Minase had some mindgames of his own, however, and his words sent Sydney into a rave about the accident that had happened in the school building with his old friends. At the climax of his story, Syd threw a grenade (pin still in tact) at Minase, hoping to knock the gun from his hands. However, Xian intervened, and it hit her instead. In the fit of panic that followed, Syd grabbed Minase's dropped weapon and ordered him to get away from Xian. He followed Xian out of the room to check on her, mortified that he'd hit one of his friends instead of the enemy. In a fit of rage, Xian retrieved her corkscrew, determined to attack Syd with it. Syd tried to convince her that he wasn't a "liar" like everyone else, but Xian refused to budge. As Syd tried to reason with her, Tayli burst into the room with a grand bit of news... and that was when it happened. Tayli tripped, and in a freak series of accidents, the glock she had been toting went off and pierced Syd directly in the lung. Syd blamed the accident on Xian, and she ran off in a bout of insanity. In the few painstaking moments that followed, Sydney Morvran, survivor of the original SOTF, could survive no longer. Post-Game Evaluation: Sydney "Survivor" Morvran bit the bullet awfully early in this game after surviving the horrors of the first one. You'd think that he'd have learned that alliances and friends had no place in SOTF, especially after the catastrophe which resulted in his win. However, he didn't, and in the end, his friends killed him. Memorable Quotes: "No...no, no! It wasn't all my fault!! I didn't mean to do it! It wasn't supposed to happen, it really wasn't...it wasn't, it wasn't. I didn't mean to drop the flashbang...the pin wasn't even out. But, then he...Eugene shot it. The flash went off! And then everyone started to shoot, okay? Jess had the blade...some kind of knife, or something. She cut me bad. I grabbed her, okay, I used her as a shield! I didn't want to die, all I wanted to do was stop it all, stop her from killing me. And when it was over, everyone was dead but me! I killed my friends, I killed them... Ralphie, Eugene, Jess, and Harvey. All dead. And I had used Jess as a shield! I used her to live!" - Syd's story of the first SOTF Other/Trivia *Even though Sydney was the 'winner' of SOTF v0, he didn't kill any of the other students in his first SOTF ACT. This makes him the only winner in either the main games or the test runs to win with no kills, which also caused Danya to leave him on the island. *Sydney is the only winner to have not had his number retired. *Sydney sustained a number of injuries during his first round of the SOTF ACT. Ones that we are informed about include a large cut under his eye (it is unknown what caused this), and a missing pinky and ring finger (supposedly cut off during a fight). *Sydney was the first character in SOTF to be killed by accident. *Sydney was the first character to be rolled in SOTF history. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Syd, in chronological order. *Starting Point For Girl #4 *The Threesome On The Move Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sydney Morvran. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I was so disappointed that Syd got rolled so early. Even though I joined the site later, I read his bio and thought "Wow, he's sort of like Kawada"... well, ya know, except that he never escaped. I think that's the part that really piqued my curiosity about Sydney. In a way, not knowing why sort of gives you a sense of foreboding, though. It's like... is that what will happen to the next winner at the end of version 1? Since we don't know the circumstances surrounding Syd being left behind, it gives us something to look forward to at the end, and might actually be foreshadowing it. - Megami It might be foreshadowing for you guys, but I have a general idea on what happened thanks to a friend of mine (classified information, don't ask). :) Anyway, I agree he was an interesting character, too bad he died so early. It didn't even help with the development of any characters.- Slayer I've gotta say, it kinda sucked that Sydney got rolled as early as he did, mainly because I was lookng forward on getting info about the last SOTF, about Danya, on...just general stuff. Sadly, it wasn't elaborated upon, because he was the first to die. Interesting, though, that the last game essentially completed itself in that he didn't really 'win', per se. -'d0ddi0slave' I disagree on the whole Kawada thing. Kawada had the highest kill count in his school's Program, Syd got lucky. But it is sad that he died so early. I'd have liked to see him do a bit more. - Zabriel Sydney could have been pretty interesting but he skewed a little too far on the side of one-note for me, at least in his presentation. That said, it's pretty ballsy to have your super important Kawada-analogy able to be rolled and die in the very first set of rolls. - Brackie So, uh, I really don't have much to say about Sydney that hasn't already been said, so I'll keep it short. For me, Syd was a middle of the road character; his main problem being his reverted-to-a-small-child personality. I don't know if reverting to a child-like state in response to trauma is a real thing that happens in the real world, but in the context of a character readthrough, it can get a bit annoying at times. My favourite thing about Syd, by far, would be his death scene. While his death only really had a lasting effect on one character, it wrapped up his story in a nice little way in that he forgave himself for his actions during the events of the previous game. His death, at least from a narrative standpoint, came right out of the blue. If I hadn't known it was happening, I'd have been like "whaaaaat?" when he got shot. I thought I'd said I would keep this short. Oh well. - Kermit Category:V1 Students Category:Version Winners Category:V0 Students